quest_for_camelot_and_brave_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Escape from Myotismon's Group and their Army/Looking Through Your Eyes
(Later, Team Excalibur continued their trek until they come upon an area that is familiar to Crash’s group. Upon recognizing it, Crash exclaimed away) Crash: Hey! It’s the Living Trees area! Aku-Aku: (Agreeing) This is where Excalibur is at. (Team Excalibur followed Crash’s group into the area and looked around cautiously. Toshiko was about to touch a root when….) Aku-Aku: Don’t touch it. Coco: Aku-Aku’s right. The Living Trees are asleep now. And touching their roots will wake them up. Crunch: In other words, if you do, then we’ll face the wrath of angry Living Trees. (Noticing the Living Trees sleeping, Toshiko nods in agreement and backed off. Suddenly, Biyomon, Spike, Ember, Froggy, and Cheese noticed something near a rock and after taking a closer look, they realized what it is and called the others over to them) Biyomon: Hey, guys! (Team Excalibur met up with them) Bupkus: Anything, guys? Biyomon: Yep! Ember: We found our evidence. Spike: Right here. Cheese: (Happily) Chao, chao! (Froggy croaks happily in agreement. Then Biyomon pulled out a familiar object, much to Team Excalibur’s happiness) Team Excalibur: Excalibur! Big: Good boy, Froggy! Cream: You too, Cheese! Good boy! (Suddenly, Knuckles’ happiness melted away) Knuckles: Bad news…. Team Excalibur: (Unaware at first) What? (Knuckles showed the scabbard and belt, revealing that the sword itself is missing) Bang: Where’s the sword itself? Leatherhead: It’s gotta be here, by gumbo! It just gotta be! Search everywhere! (They scour the area for any sign of Excalibur, but to no luck so far. Even Silver and Omega scanned the area) Omega: Sensors says that Excalibur is nowhere in this area. Silver: But Omega and I sense where it’s taken. Team Excalibur: Taken? Mimi: Where’s it taken? Joe: Who took it? (A short pause as Silver and Omega finished scanning and turned to them grimly) Silver and Omega: A Kimeramon. (Team Excalibur got calmly surprised in realization) Team Excalibur: A Kimeramon?! Mike: You mean to tell us that a dangerous monster like that took Excalibur? Omega: To his lair. Silver: Apparently, he must’ve mistook Excalibur for a toothpick. Charmy: You can’t mean…? (Silver nods and Charmy got disgusted) Charmy: Ew! Vector: He’s seriously gonna use the sword as a toothpick to clean off food residue? Silver: Yeah. Shadow: Can you track the Kimeramon’s current trail? Silver and Omega: (Nods) Yes. (They scan the ground and after a short pause while concentrating, they realized once they finished) Omega: Sensors say that the Kimeramon is heading for his lair with Excalibur. Silver: And if we hurry, we’ll be able to go in without getting his attention and get Excalibur back safely. (Team Excalibur nods in agreement and they turned to Tails and Izzy) Ashitaka: Any plans? (Before Izzy and Tails could answer, Matt suddenly heard something and hushes them) Izzy: What is it? (They listen silently and then Matt realized) Matt: Run. Team Excalibur: Run? Matt: I sense the enemy heading near us. (Calmly realizing silently, Team Excalibur nods and prepared to run when suddenly, a laser bullet struck the ground near them, getting their attention. They turned and looked to the direction from where the laser bullet was fired, and standing in front of it were the Gangreen Gang. Upon being seen, even though Team Excalibur isn’t paying attention to them, Snake points at Ace innocently, making Ace glare at him and punch him. Then Shadow spoke up) Shadow: Quick. Let’s try to lose them before…! (Then without warning, four bullets shot out and grazed not only Shadow on the side, but also Matt, Ashitaka, and Randall’s sides, much to Team Excalibur’s shock and concern) Team Excalibur: Guys! (Then Myotismon’s group and their army, with Arukenimon and Mummymon in their beast forms, appeared and charged at them. The only villains not with them this time are Piedmon, Metalseadramon, Machinedramon, Devimon, and Ripper) Anti-Sora: (Laughing evilly and madly) Hello again! (Sora then fired her smoke pellet arrow at the ground, stopping the villains in their tracks. Thanks to that distraction, she, San, Rouge, and Oblina helped the injured Matt, Ashitaka, Shadow, and Randall up respectively) San: Hang in there! (As soon as the smoke cleared, the villains noticed Team Excalibur retreating and charged again. Then Toshiko, out of determination to help protect Sora and their friends and anger over her four friends getting hurt, charged at them and knocked them aside) Tikal: Come on! Ickis: Show them what you’re made of! (But before Pinstripe was about to shoot Toshiko, Espio noticed and threw his ninja star, knocking his tommy gun out of his hands. As Pinstripe quickly grabbed it, Toshiko quickly grabbed some roots nearby, waking the Living Trees up, and as warned before, they got livid for being awakened. Just when the villains attacked, Team Excalibur quickly sang the song that will deter the villains, much to the cursed villains’ pain and agony) Team Excalibur: All that’s strong inside us That tells us wrong from right Becomes a song inside us To chase away the night (Then as soon as Team Excalibur finished their song, the Living Trees grabbed the villains and dragged them underground, trapping them) Bebop: (While being dragged underground) Mama! (Then Team Excalibur quickly retreated, carrying the injured Matt, Randall, Shadow, and Ashitaka in the process on either Toshiko or Epona’s backs. Back at the wagon train, Haruhiko’s group and the servants were sitting around silently in concern, but hopeful that their children and Digimon partners will save them and the kingdom. Then they heard Devimon, Metalseadramon, Machinedramon, Ripper, and Piedmon chattering and they watched. Noticing them watching them, the five smirked evilly and Piedmon spoke up) Piedmon: I know a great story to make sure they’re not bored. Machinedramon: Tell away. Ripper: (Laughing maniacally) Goody, goody! A story! (Piedmon began with an evil smirk with doodled storyboards) Piedmon: Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful farm girl of the kingdom named Sora. One day, she, her family, and friends were captured by Myotismon’s group and their army, but the brats and their Digimon partners escaped and foolishly gathered help from their friends to defeat them. But tragically, they fought their best to defeat them and save Canterlot and the kingdom, but Myotismon’s group and their army defeated them and executed them. All because a foolish farm girl and her foolish friends got away and tried to intervene. The end. (The villains smirked evilly as they made a very slow fake applause while Ripper applauded like crazy while laughing crazily, much to Haruhiko’s group and the servants’ concern and anger. After that ended, Metalseadramon spoke up) Metalseadramon: That was a cool story. Ripper: (Laughs crazily) Bye-bye, Sora and friends! Susumu: Why are you doing this?! Yoshie: I believe your story needs a few rewrites! (The villains glared with an evil smirk) Piedmon: I told that story for fun, and also to illustrate my point that they will fail. Devimon: And don’t you forget it. Ripper: Nope, nope, nope! Don’t forget it! (Haruhiko’s group and the servants got angry even more) Haruhiko’s group and servants: You don’t know Sora and her friends! (The five villains chuckled evilly and sneeringly) Five villains: Whatever. (They leave their prisoners alone. Haruhiko’s group and the servants’ anger melted away and looked at the cloudy skies in concern as it started to rain. Back in the Forbidden Jungle, Team Excalibur quickly took shelter in an empty cavern from the rain, laying the injured Matt, Ashitaka, Randall, and Shadow down, as the four groaned calmly in pain) Oblina: Please don’t die on us. Rouge: Just relax. (Then Silver went up to them and using his powers combined with some healing herbs he gathered, healed Matt, Shadow, Randall, and Ashitaka’s wounds and repaired the rips on Matt and Ashitaka’s clothing from where they were injured. As soon as they were healed, Matt, Randall, Ashitaka, and Shadow slowly got up with Sora, Oblina, San, and Rouge’s help) Sora, Oblina, San, and Rouge: You four okay now? Team Excalibur: Yeah, are you? Matt, Randall, Ashitaka, and Shadow: (Nods) Yes. (Team Excalibur got relieved. Then the female lovers sighed softly while watching the rain pour outside. Noticing that, the male lovers asked away) Male lovers: Are you and the others okay? (Hearing them, they answered) Female lovers: Yes. (Then all the couples smiled softly and Shadow smiled softly at Rouge in gratitude) Shadow: Thank you…. For helping us out. (Rouge blushed a bit) Rouge: Don’t mention it. (Then, to the female lovers’ calm surprise, the male lovers gently kissed them on their respective lovers’ cheeks. Then Randall and the Gangreen Gang got surprised and was apologetic) Randall and Gangreen Gang: Oops. Sorry. Forgot that…. (Oblina and the Dazzlings smiled softly, and silently shushed them, confusing them) Oblina and Dazzlings: It’s okay. (Then the lovers smiled softly at each other. Then they began singing) Male lovers: Look at the sky Tell me what do you see? Just close your eyes And describe it to me The heavens are sparkling With starlight tonight That’s what I see Through your eyes Female lovers: I see the heavens Each time that you smile I hear your heartbeat Just go on for miles And suddenly I know Why life is worthwhile That’s what I see Through your eyes (As the rain ended outside, Team Excalibur slowly walked out of the cavern as they watched the couples walk together, holding their hands) Team Excalibur lovers: That’s what I see Through your eyes Here in the night I see the sun Here in the dark Our two hearts are one (Sora, Biyomon, Amy, and Adagio stepped on a moving moss by accident and almost fell when Matt, Gabumon, Sonic, and Ace caught them respectively) Team Excalibur lovers: It’s out of our hands We can’t stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise Looking through your eyes (Moved to tears, Tiny, Fungus, Charmy, and even Vector and the Monstars started bawling, much to the non-couples of Team Excalibur’s annoyance and then they used a nearby huge leaf as an umbrella against their tears while Tiny blew his nose on Dingodile’s tail, much to his annoyance. After Tiny, Fungus, Charmy, Vector, and the Monstars’ crying calmed and then stopped, the lovers then practiced their fighting skills together) Team Excalibur lovers: I see a night I wish could last forever I see a world We’re meant to see together And it is so much More than I remember (Aku-Aku then levitated some water droplets into a shape of a heart around the lovers and it floated for a few seconds and then dripped to the ground) Male lovers: More than I remember Female lovers: More than I have known (As the rest of Team Excalibur watched with soft smiles, Charmy and Mike accidentally leaned on a Punching Flower when the Punching Flower in agitation punched them away. Then the others watched with giggles at the Punching Flowers punched the bumbling members of Team Excalibur until they stopped and the bumbling members recovered thanks to their friends) Team Excalibur lovers: Here in the night I see the sun Here in the dark Our two hearts are one It’s out of our hands We can’t stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise Looking through your eyes (Team Excalibur then resumed their trek as the cloud slowly drifted away to reveal the sun again and revealing a rainbow by a nearby Rainbow Waterfall. The lovers felt the cool colorful waters stream down their fingers as they and the rest of Team Excalibur walked by) Team Excalibur lovers: Looking through your eyes (Then as soon as the song ended, Team Excalibur continued their trek some more, letting Silver and Omega guide them to the Kimeramon’s lair) Coming up: Team Excalibur finally make it to the Kimeramon’s lair and must find a way to get Excalibur back before Myotismon’s group and their army, who escaped the Living Trees’ grasp and caught up with them, get it first. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Fanmakes Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Parodies